A l'ombre de l'azur
by Gaetan Baudry d'Asson
Summary: J'ai toujours senti au plus profond de moi un désir de tuer. Au cours de l'existence affligeante que nous vivons tous, avec la certitude inéluctable de retourner après un bref éclair de lucidité dans le grand lit immobile du néant pour l'éternité, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il fallait que j'agisse, poser des actes qui donnent une importance à ma vie.


**A l'ombre de l'azur – Chapitre 1 - Maurice Chapleau**

J'ai toujours senti au plus profond de moi un désir de tuer.

Au cours de l'existence affligeante que nous vivons tous, avec la certitude inéluctable de retourner après un bref éclair de lucidité dans le grand lit immobile du néant pour l'éternité, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il fallait que j'agisse, poser des actes qui donnent une importance à ma vie à défaut de pouvoir lui trouver en sens. Un travail en or ? Un triplex à Paris avec piscine intérieure ? Une métisse exquise et trois enfants adorables ? Je n'avais rien de ce qu'un écrivain pourrait donner facilement à son héros de roman. Mais qu'importe, pourquoi posséder ces choses aurait-il été d'un quelconque soulagement ? Elles m'auraient endormi alors que je ne cherche que l'éveil.

Dans un univers sourd, un monde aveugle, je veux sentir moi aussi cette tension qui fait qu'on est un homme, qu'on peut se dire qu'enfin, « je suis ». Et si ma vie est la seule chose à laquelle j'accorde de l'importance, bien que souvent j'oublie que je suis mortel, et c'est tant mieux, il doit en être pareil pour les autres, en tous cas, leur égoïsme forcené me le démontre sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Et dans la partie que je mène, un sablier égrène gravitationnellement des poussières de ma vie, comme pour chacun à bien y réfléchir : une pensée qui ne me console cependant jamais. Et seule cette donnée compte, celle du temps qui fuit sans cesse et fige peu à peu vos rêves d'enfant en un passé peu glorieux, et l'idée qu'avec un peu de minutie, c'est incroyable de pouvoir se sentir dieu pour quelques jours en écourtant ceux d'un autre...

Je suis Maurice Chapleau, 26 ans, professeur de mathématiques au lycée Gustave Eiffel de Lyon, et le récit de mon année est autant le média obligé de la catharsis d'un athée après un meurtre presque gratuit qu'un manuel illustré sur l'art de bien vivre.

C'était un soir d'automne, le soleil bas dardait ses rayons monotones et moi, assis dans l'herbe moite du parc de la Tête d'or, où j'avais l'habitude de me promener après mes cours, je contemplais rêveur l'Île du souvenir qui s'effaçait peu à peu dans la nuit.

Il était 19h et Pauline devait m'attendre, bien qu'elle eut l'habitude de me voir rentrer bien plus tard que mon heure de débauche. Elle savait bien combien ces méditations personnelles m'étaient essentielles, loin du bruit de la ville, saturé d'images et de signes qui engorgent votre tête et vous perdent peu à peu dans le tourbillon effrayant de ce qu'on appelle souvent « le quotidien ».

Pauline, elle, n'avait pas ce problème. Et je dis cela sans méchanceté ni condescendance, bien au contraire, elle, savait supporter le poids de ce monde oppressant. Ou du moins elle le savait avant ce soir où tout à basculé pour elle. Elle, qui était si douce et si gentille. Sa sculpturale beauté n'avait d'égal que son talent pour le piano qu'elle pratiquait depuis 20 ans et sa patience à corriger les énormités que ses chers élèves de ses classes de français lui confectionnaient chaleureusement.

Il commençait à faire froid et je sentis alors un frisson remonter le long du dos, sous mon pull en cachemire bleu ciel, un cadeau attentionné de ma femme pour mes 26 ans le mois dernier et qui pourtant me tenait chaud d'ordinaire.

Le regard encore un peu las je m'arrachais du sol, perdu dans des méditations vagues, où le sentiment prend le pas sur une réelle réflexion et d'où naît parfois un sentiment de mélancolie profonde ou de plénitude, à l'image de celle que je ressentais d'ailleurs à ce moment, satisfait de moi même, de l'homme que j'étais devenu, comme si chacun de mes choix et de mes actions eut été la bonne décision parmi l'univers des possibles, et leur somme la trajectoire optimale.

Oui, j'étais à ce moment bêtement fier de moi, dans un état de bien-être qui aurait bien pu rayonner l'âme de chacun des habitants de Lyon, une sorte d'ivresse délicieuse que le crépuscule qui découvre une canopée zodiacale enivrante amène, et avec lui, les vices propres à ce monde ténébreux naissant...

Je parcouru les 500 mètres qui me séparaient du 7, avenue de Grande-Bretagne où je résidais depuis peu après avoir emménagé avec Pauline dans un immeuble blanc cassé de 12 étages, probablement de ceux construits dans les années 1980. Il faisait sombre, et croisant de hautes silhouettes noires je commençais à penser avec de plus en plus de réalisme à Pauline. Je composai le 0512 qui ouvrait la porte du bâtiment et grimpai les 3 étages qui menaient à l'appartement si vite que j'en fût essoufflé.

Mais arrivé au seuil de la porte, hors d'alêne, je voulu reprendre quelques secondes mon souffle dans l'obscurité du couloir, les main appuyées contre les lasures que je savais de mémoire bleues qui encerclaient cette porte.

Aveugle, l'éveil de mes autres sens après mes réflexions métaphysiques dont j'avais l'habitude était total. Je pris alors conscience que nous étions vendredi : un parfum de crêpes chaudes, de confiture à la fraise que ma mère avait faite l'été dernier et de Nutella s'échappait de l'interstice qu'il y avait entre la porte et le sol et embaumait mon nez tout en provoquant une production de salive comparable à celle que développerait un chien d'attaque surexcité.

J'avais d'ailleurs la même hardiesse qui montait progressivement en moi, celle de dévorer cette ambroisie que je me figurais puis de croquer avec passion le dessert comme chaque vendredi soir...

Et mon oreille n'était pas en reste : tout à l'heure assaillie par les vrombissements assourdissants des moteurs qui filaient dans la ville, elle était maintenant bercée d'une mélodie enchantée dont seule Pauline avait le secret. Je connaissais bien cet air, _Comptine d'un autre été_. Il me touchait au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le jouait.

J'entrais.

-Bonsoir mon ange, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

Les longs doigts de l'artiste s'étaient figés quelques centimètres au dessus du piano que je voyais de profil, contre un mur du salon qu'il allait falloir bientôt repeindre pour oublier un jaune pale trop maussade à notre goût.

-Très bien, j'ai même beaucoup rit tout à l'heure quand un élève m'a soutenu que la Terre rote sur elle même après avoir lu un texte d'Aristote ! J'ai été obligée de réapprendre la conjugaison du verbe roter à des élèves de première, tu te rends compte ? souffla-elle en penchant son visage angélique vers moi avec un début de sourire presque imperceptible.

Ses longs cheveux châtains caressaient ses épaules laissées nues par un coton gris à col large alors que ses yeux bleu azur dont sont teint de lait était le plus parfait écrin pénétrait mon âme et y diffusait une chaleur agréable et familière.

-Assez comique oui ! Mais tu n'as pas l'habitude de commencer à me raconter ta journée par des rots en général !

Elle sourit à pleine dents alors que j'approchais pour embrasser sa tête et réchauffer ses épaules de mes mains dont elle appréciait la douceur.

-Mais je t'en pris mon cœur, finis le morceau que tu avais commencé.

-Tu l'a entendu alors ? Il m'avais bien semblé que quelqu'un était derrière la porte depuis quelques instants. J'ai eu très peur Maurice et si mes mains jouaient encore quand tu es entré, c'était presque machinalement alors que moi, j'étais terrorisée.

-Pardon... Pardon.

-C'est déjà oublié ! Trancha-t-elle avec une vitalité débordante aux accents épicuriens. Mais tu ne préfères pas qu'on mange d'abord professeur ?

Je pris une chaise en bois de hêtre de la table du salon qui était derrière nous pour m'asseoir à sa droite.

-Tu sais combien j'adore t'écouter !

Elle reprit alors son récital et envoyait les notes jusqu'à mon cœur qui chavirait alors. Moi qui avait passé toute ma jeunesse loin de la haute culture, comme on l'appelle souvent : ni musée, ni opéra, ni ballet, ni beaucoup de livres, écouter quelque chose de si beau était toujours pour moi un émerveillement car je ne comprenais pas les mystérieux rouages qu'un esthète trouverai pour expliquer mécaniquement la chose. J'avais poussé librement, et je préférais alors banalement internet, où on se perd vite dans le dédale des informations, les jeux vidéos et plus jeune, le travail scolaire et particulièrement les mathématiques !

Pauline Skrzypczyk que j'avais rencontré en seconde et découverte en Terminale lorsqu'elle joua lors d'une soirée ce même morceau, m'avait plu dès ce soir là. Mon esprit aimait avec une délectation toute particulière entendre sa musique sublime qu'il admirait avec une ardeur grandissante.

Ses doigts forgés par tant d'années d'apprentissage et de pratique semblaient valser sans peine sur les touches blanches et noires, et elle pouvait alors me fixer de ses yeux malicieux, avec encore ce large sourire dont elle savait à peine les ravages qu'il faisait en moi tant j'étais, au fond, pudique.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, sans que je ne sache bien pourquoi, trop désorienté par un monde ésotérique d'une infinie douceur dont je crus alors appréhender un élément qui s'en était échappé pour venir s'échouer près de moi. A cet instant, j'étais esclave de ses moindres gestes et j'avais oublié tout ce qui existait en dehors de cette pièce, et peut-être, dans un total abandon de moi-même, jusqu'à la sensation de mon existence tellement la féerie de cet instant était magique.

Il y a un adage qui dit qu'une femme qui rit est à moitié dans son lit, il oublie d'énoncer son pendant masculin : un homme qui pleure t'a à moitié dans son cœur.

Savait-elle même ce qu'elle faisait ? Oui, elle, si indolente, l'interprète de cette air impeccable avait-elle la moindre idée des sensations cataclysmiques qu'elle faisait naître en moi ? Esthète de ses charmes, mon ventre s'était soulevé et je ne pensais plus à autre chose qu'aux note en priant bêtement le ciel vide que cet instant ne se finisse jamais dans une communion par laquelle je crois qu'elle aurait pu voir les abysses de mon âme.

A dire vrai, je l'ignorais. Après tout, qui peut me connaître vraiment si ce n'est moi-même. Personne, simplement parce que personne n'est avec moi 100% du temps, ni ne peut entrer dans ma tête pour y voir une émotion, une idée à l'état brut, avant qu'elles ne soient passées par le média corrupteur qu'est mon corps et qui donne malgré lui une forme irrégulière à une idée immaculée. Mais, hélas, il faut bien ça pour qu'elle sorte.

D'ailleurs, je me cache bien souvent des autres, je dirais même spécifiquement de mes proches à qui je tente par dessus tout de donner une image idyllique de moi la plus séduisante possible et où les failles dévoilées n'en sont pas vraiment. A chaque personne j'offre le spectacle d'une facette différente de moi : à mon enfant le strict, à mes amis le bon vivant, à mes collègues le minutieux, à Nicolas le penseur, à ma femme l'amoureux. _E pluribus sumus _: mon nom est légion.

Une image : voilà ce que je suis pour Pauline et pour les autres, rien de plus, mais c'est déjà beaucoup et je ne peux en espérer d'avantage évidement.

Je lui rendis donc son sourire, presque mièvre.

-A table. Conclu-t-elle.

Je retournais ma chaise face à la table et devant une assiette que Pauline avait mise pour moi. Le film de la première partie de soirée en guise de fond sonore, nous commencions à déguster le festin que Pauline nous avait préparé. Nutella, sucre, chantilly, confiture, encore du Nutella, de la compote... Nous avions épuisé tous les accompagnements possibles pour les crêpes, gardant cependant les fraises pour accompagner le dessert dont je raffolais et qui fût d'ailleurs très bon !

Nous donnâmes alors à manger au lave-vaisselle, puis, sur les coups de 23h, après avoir repris encore un peu de dessert, nous allâmes nous coucher en traversant le petit couloir affreusement rouge qui nous séparait de notre chambre, après être passé dans celle de notre fils, Enguerrand, qui à 2 ans, dormait à poings fermés depuis 3h. C'est important de bien dormir pour un petit bout comme ça, ce qu'il faisait merveilleusement. Merveilleusement.

Le lendemain matin, nous fûmes réveillés vers 7h30 par de grands bruits qui venaient du premier. Il n'était pas nécessaire de tendre l'oreille avec beaucoup d'attention pour entendre grincer des meubles contre le sol et parfois même taper contre les murs et les marches de l'escalier ce qui était compréhensible tellement celui-ci était exigu, mais insupportable.

-Il pourraient faire ça plus tard quand même ! S'irrita Pauline. C'est toujours la même chose quand les gens emménagent : trop tôt, très vite, très fort ! A croire que sans ça on ne seraient pas allé leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Mais c'est précisément cette entrée en fanfare à 7h du matin qui nous refroidit ! Le respect se perd.

-Laisse, c'est pas grave. Rétorquais-je. Ça nous fera un samedi plus long pour le coup ! Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?

-En ce moment, je rêve de croissants bien chauds ! Mais le reste des crêpes de hier soir et un café m'iront très bien !

Elle voulait des croissants... elle aura des croissants ! Sans un mot de plus je bondis du lit et j'enfilais le _Levi's_ bleu marine que je portais la vieille et un T-shirt blanc …

-Mais ce n'est pas la peine Maurice, il faut finir les crêpes de toute façon !

-Alors disons que c'est moi qui ai envie de croissants et chocolatines bien chauds !

-Tu es un ange.

-Je suis juste un ventre ! Plaisantais-je.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à la _Judith II_ de Klimt qui trônait juste un face de notre lit et qui rendait le plâtre blanc un peu moins triste, je sortis pour aller chez Darrigues, à quelques pas d'ici.

La descente du troisième étage fut facile et rapide. Comme celle du second d'ailleurs, mais je me retrouvais presque bloqué au niveau du numéro 19 du premier étage, face à un véritable mur de bric à brac hétéroclite qui aurait probablement du mal à entrer tout entier ledit appartement. Un vieux sofa usé, trois cartons éventrés d'où des livres coulaient, dont un tome de La Recherche de la Pléiade que possédais par ailleurs, une table qui faisait d'avantage penser à un guéridon, deux armoires, et une quantité impressionnante de chaussures et de vêtements parmi lesquels je cru voir furtivement un soutien-gorges rose.

J'eus presque honte de mon voyeurisme involontaire quand une voix douce m'interpella :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Noémie, et vous ?

Elle était très jolie, en tous cas, si ce critère est relatif, mais j'en doutais ici, me plaisait-elle. Je crois, j'ai toujours cru que face à l'idéalisme de la beauté abstraite érigée en art de vivre et dont les mannequins filiformes sont les totems insolents, le charme du réel, d'une personne à un moment précis, pouvait dépasser très largement en intensité monotone de cette abstraction.

Simplement parce que de l'idée au réel, pour parler littéralement : il y a un monde ! Il n'y qu'à voir toutes ces célibataires qui clament haut et fort qu'elle veulent un homme grand, fort et brun, intelligent et drôle.

Je ne peux leur en vouloir d'être ainsi amoureuse de la terrifiante idée de la perfection. Mais je vois aussi souvent leur tristesse et leur solitude, alors que d'autres au bras d'un petit maigrichon blond ont l'air tout à fait heureuse, même si parfois elles le cachent bien !

Je crois que le réel n'est pas mathématique. Il est physique, chimique parfois même ! Face à Noémie, aucun calcul, j'étais simplement entré en résonance car ses inclinations lentes avaient quelque chose qui m'était d'un mystique tout à fait parlant ! J'adoptais instantanément son parfum aux accents boisés comme une des mes références olfactives.

Peu de gens me font vibrer au premier abord. C'est une question de feelling, de la bonne longueur d'onde comme on dit. Noémie était de celles-là.

-Maurice. Concluais-je après la tempête qui venait d'assaillir mon cerveau durant quelques secondes. J'habite au troisième, au 314. S'il te manque du sel ou quelque condiment un jour, n'hésite pas ! Plaisantais-je.

Elle resta également silencieuse quelques secondes. Son regard d'un bleu profond et pénétrant me transperçait. Pensait-elle à la même chose que moi par cette posture symétrique ?

J'en doutais sincèrement car vibrer est déjà rare, vibrer à deux relève presque du miracle selon moi. Ou d'un roman à l'eau de rose où deux jeunes gens sont promis depuis le plus jeune âge l'un à l'autre ou d'un film où nos deux héros ont soudainement un coup de foudre (à _Nothill Hill_ au hasard...) et ne traversent aucune des avaries réelles et des blessures de cœur qui sont pourtant notre lot quotidien et qui poussent parfois à des drames.

-J'y penserai Maurice ! Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

-Tutoie-moi !

-Tu as raison !

-Et tu viens d'où comme çà ? Questionnais-je.

-De Pontoise, en région parisienne. Mais j'y dû déménager pour mes études et des raisons personnelles.

-D'accord d'accord.

C'est fou comment toute ma répartie et ma conversation s'échappent je ne sais où lorsque j'en ai le plus besoin, spécifiquement lorsque je parle à une fille que je trouve jolie, vraiment jolie, ce qui ne dois pas m'arriver plus de 1 ou 2 fois dans l'année, et encore, je crois bien grossir ce chiffre par orgueil ! Ou par optimisme car cela ne dépend pas tellement de moi.

Il est amusant d'ailleurs de constater le peu de gens que je rencontre vraiment en réalité. Sur les 7 milliards d'humains sur cette planète, ou même les quelques milliers de gens de personnes que j'ai croisé, à combien m'a-t-il été donné l'occasion de parler ? Et même mieux, de devenir proche ?

Chacun dans sa bulle d'indifférence bien en sécurité on s'applique à ne surtout pas se déranger de peur de froisser. Et même si je conviens très bien qu'une rencontre peut se provoquer, ce qui fût d'ailleurs mon cas avec Pauline, elles restent bien souvent superficielles et monotones.

Je crois bien d'ailleurs ne pas m'être fait de véritables amis depuis le lycée, en tous cas de la trempe de ceux à qui on peut tout dire parce qu'ils vous connaissent bien. Mais peut-être que c'est fatal vu le temps qui court et nous fait s'enfoncer dans ces chemins qui nous individualisent toujours davantage et ces divergences induisent sûrement une certaine forme d'incommunicabilité par peur ou par paresse de comprendre l'autre.

-Bonne journée ! Conclue-t-elle, visiblement plus lucide que moi.

-Bonne journée. Répondis-je à la plantureuse créature quelques centimètres plus haute que moi et aux cheveux qui ressemblaient ce matin-là à un champ de blés baigné par un soleil de fin d'après-midi.

J'escaladais les cartons, me faufilais entre les armoires et quelques secondes après, j'étais dehors. Je respirais alors à plein poumons l'air frais et pur du matin alors que les derniers oiseaux en partance pour des régions plus chaudes car l'hiver arrivait chantaient encore sur les chênes qui bordaient l'avenue et dont les feuilles commençaient à choir. Je commençais alors à marcher d'un pas léger, faisant par moment de petits sauts et sifflotant un air joyeux dont j'ai oublié de rythme.

Quelques minutes après, une vitrine vert pâle où les lettres d'or du mot boulangerie inscrit en relief sur le frontispice de la boutique me signifiaient que j'avais atteint mon but. J'entrais et une clochette teinta.

-Bonjour, une baguette, 4 croissants et 3 chocolatines s'il vous plaît !

-Voila pour vous monsieur, ça fera 7,10.

Je réglais sans protester et rentrais vite retrouver l'âtre chaud où ma douce m'attendait avec une faim montante.

-Mlle Skrzypczyk ? M'exclamais-je.

-Papa ! Cria Enguerrand en sortant en courant de ma chambre. Je l'embrassais, souriant.

Il s'était levé et contrariai déjà la promesse d'un début de matinée calme et amoureux. J'allumais malhonnêtement la télévision en lui sacrifiant une chocolatine.

-Sois sage mon grand. Papa et maman vont se reposer encore un peu.

-Oui.

Quelques pas après, j'avais bouclé mon périple et la porte et retrouvais enfin, heureux comme Ulysse après son long voyage, mon Hélène. Je posais alors la poche chaude sur son chevet, victorieux. Elle sourit découvrant des quenottes blanc-neige. Et alors je me posais sur le lit :

-Viens donc plus près me rappeler ton aménité dont le souvenir sur mon corps s'efface déjà. Susurra -t-elle entre ses lèvres pulpeuses et roses de vie.

-Mon ?

-Ta douceur. Expliqua-t-elle cassant l'effet lyrique qu'elle avait voulu produire, mais personne hélas n'a la science infuse dans ses veines et même si elle m'en apprenait chaque jour, je la soupçonnais là d'une préciosité orale dont elle avait parfois le tic parfois délectable cependant.

Mais je lui pardonnais d'autant plus que je le lui rendais bien ! Après 6 ans, je pouvais dire qu'on se connaissait presque parfaitement, ou du moins était-elle celle qui me connaissait le plus et savait prévoir la plupart de mes réactions et même mettre des mots mieux que moi-même sur certaines de mes pensées.

Un peu comme si une relation, était en réalité deux fonction du temps convergentes, à l'image de ces vieux couples qui finissent par ne plus former qu'une seule entité psychique, voire physique même, et je crois que ma réflexion est valable même jusque dans la tombe...

Je l'embrassais et retrouvais avec une délectation enfantine la chaleur de cette habitude qui produisait toujours en moi la même sensation de bien-être. J'avais fermé les yeux.

_Noémie..._

Je les rouvris avec un profond dégoût de moi. Comment l'image de cette quasi inconnue avait-elle pu germer en moi aussi vite au point d'y penser alors ? Je reculais pour m'étudier : que connaissais-je d'elle ? Un corps, oui, un corps. Voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Une masse sulfureuse rencontrée tout à l'heure au réveil.

_Noémie._

Non, elle n'allait pas prendre de place dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas. L'accord avec Pauline était parfait. Tout ou presque fonctionnait à merveille et notre fils nous unissait de la plus belle des manières qui soit. Mais l'image de Noémie se gravait peu à peu en moi. Essayer de stopper cette pensée équivalait à y songer plus fort et à l'encrer plus profondément dans les méandres de mon inconscient névrotique.

Comment une simple image arrivait-elle à me troubler à ce point ? L'affection que je portait à Pauline et dont la réciprocité m'enchantait aurait dû suffire à éloigner cette terrifiante pensée matinale.

Au lieu de ça, des doutes me vinrent : je n'avais de l'amour qu'une connaissance très succincte, et au final, je n'avais éprouvé le concept que peu de fois, Pauline produisant en moi l'émotion la plus forte que j'avais jamais ressenti. Peut-être que le quotidien avait insensiblement usé la passion des premiers mois et que l'habitude m'avait progressivement enfermé dans cette vie monotone aux plaisirs nombreux mais en définitive bien fades comparés à celui que j'ai eu ce matin.

Mais aimais-je seulement Pauline ? Fallait-il pour m'être encore vrai remettre en cause les fondements jusqu'alors stables de notre couple ? La question tabou était posée. Et je ne pouvais adopter la posture facile de l'autruche pour une question aussi essentielle. Me justifier en me disant que puisque qu'il en était ainsi, c'est que je l'avait voulu. Qui décide vraiment librement de ce qu'il veut faire dans la vie ? J'aurais voulu être chercheur au CNRS. Mais qu'importe, là n'est pas le sujet de la boule qui me tordais alors les entrailles.

Je dois l'avouer, je vois beaucoup de couples autour de moi se mettre ensemble par habitude, parce qu'ils se sentent juste bien ensemble. Qu'une certaine complicité s'était installée et que, puisqu'on ne rencontre pas tant de gens qui nous correspondent que ça, celui-ci ou celle-là allait faire l'affaire pour le CDI à pourvoir. Les sentiments allaient s'accroître avec le temps. Mais jusqu'à quelle puissance ? Cette commodité me semblait à cette heure être davantage une faiblesse extrême de l'homme qui sacrifie l'amour sur l'autel de la solitude.

Ce raisonnement m'était d'une véracité déroutante. Mais malgré l'estime infini que je portais à Pauline, qui même parfois arrivait comme la veille à me toucher en plein cœur, je n'arrivais pas à me dire que je l'aimais. Pour sûr, elle avait occupé toutes mes pensées durant la phase de la passion, qui s'était forcément peu à peu épuisée. Et je maintient qu'à passer de passions en passions au file des semaines comme un Tarzan de lianes en lianes, on reste heureux en rustre que de surfaces bien éphémères.

Pourquoi diable étais-je à cette place en cet instant ? Bien loin de Notting Hill. Il me pris alors une envie d'aimer avec une intensité extrême pour me sentir un peu mieux exister.

-Tu vas bien Maurice ?

J'étais devenu tout blanc et mon visage exprimait une gaieté comparable à celle qu'aurait pu afficher un condamné à mort lucide face à ce qui allait lui arriver quelques minutes avant son exécution. Dans un total abandon de moi-même, j'avais tombé le masque que je portais d'ordinaire lui révélant implicitement la torture que je ressentais en cet instant.

-Oui, j'ai juste très faim et mon ventre cri famine !

-Tiens. Fit-elle en me tendant un croissant encore chaud, ses yeux noisette dans lesquels je sentais un tendre sentiment que je prenais dans le doute pour de l'amour me réchauffaient de l'intérieur, m'apaisaient.

Je croquais alors à pleines dents dans la viennoiserie qui était d'ailleurs succuleusement beurrée, et je fermai les yeux devant ce plaisir simple mais si agréable comme pour mieux savourer l'instant qui allait bientôt fuir.

C'est alors que je la vis une seconde fois avec encore plus de réalisme que si je l'avais rêvée et il m'avait semblé que si j'avais tendu la main, j'aurais pu caresser son visage angélique alors que Pauline, juste à côté de moi, me paraissait de plus en plus irréelle et effacée de mon esprit par la puissance de cette nouvelle idole.

_Noémie..._

**Ahah ! Maurice Chapleau, notre brave héros me semble bien détaché du monde qui l'entoure. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour mieux le réveiller dans les chapitres à venir ! Et que dire de Pauline qui semble quelque peu éteinte ? Le narrateur évoque aussi un drame qui aura bientôt lui, quel est-il ? Noémie va-t-elle tuer l'harmonie de notre joli petit couple à son insu ? La situation de départ bien posée, c'est l'heure de bousculer ce petit monde beaucoup trop paisible à mon goût. Au programme : passions fulgurantes, amour naissant, voyages exotiques, aventure mais aussi drames et peut-être un meurtre que je semble déjà vous promettre... La suite très bientôt parce qu'il me brûle de vous dire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **


End file.
